Back to the beginning
by dm-angel
Summary: Roxanne Roberts is Lucas' adopted sister. She goes through life in tree hill with her friends at her side and enemies... when we go back to the beginning. NR, LP, JH, BM, KK
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I own nothing except Roxanne and computer, and clothes…  I wish I owned Chad, James and Bryan….ahhh keep on dreaming

Summary:  Roxanne Roberts is Lucas' adopted twin sister.  She was taken in when she was 2.  There she becomes best friends with Haley.  Then the whole drama begins to unfold except with twists.

AN:  In my story they are all 16!

14 years ago:

            The Roberts, a family with a high reputation came to Tree Hill with their daughter Jamie who was two at that time.  They were about to leave to catch a midnight flight to go back to California. They were already late, and called the airport to wait for them.  Speeding down the road when suddenly they crashed into a drunk driver in front of the Roe household.  Mr. and Mrs. Roberts were killed instantly, except little baby Jamie was thrown out the window and landed safely in a flower bed on the Roe lawn. 

            Hours later the police came.  Alarmed by the noise Karen Roe woke up to see her two year old baby Lucas.  After taking a peek she knew he was safe.  She rushed outside to see what the commotion was all about!  A policeman told her that there had been a crash and two out of town adults have died were known as the Roberts.  She sighed at the sight and started to retreat back to the house.  When a little baby sleeping on her flower bed caught her eye.  She picked her up and told the police.  The police said that this baby must be the daughter of the two people who died, and was going to take the baby to an orphanage.  The police man took the baby from her arms when Karen stopped him and said "I will take the baby and adopt her." The police nodded and handed her the baby and left the scene to return with the proper papers later.  Karen just looked at the blue eyes of the awakened baby and fell in love with her.  She said "I will call you Roxanne… Roxanne Roberts."

4 years later:

            Since that day, Roxanne and Lucas grew up together as the best of friends.  They were going into their first year of school. 

Ms. Roe: Okay you two, be careful now. Good luck.  Okay? I'll be here to pick you up later.

Lucas and Roxanne: Yes mommy.

Ms Roe: Okay now give mommy a hug and go inside

Lucas and Roxanne gave their mother a hug and ran inside, hand in hand.  They went in and saw about 20 kids they don't know, but sadly they knew one, Nathan Scott.  Nathan was Lucas father's other son.  The one he cherished while he left Lucas and didn't even acknowledge him.  The closest thing Lucas had to a father was his uncle Keith, the brother of his father. 

Nathan: Well, if it isn't the twoo buttheads

Lucas: Leave us alone!

Nathan: Pwine! But I'll make your life bad…vewy bad.

Saying this he threw a piece of clay at Lucas

Roxy: Pwease go away…

Nathan: Fine, but only for now

After Nathan stormed away and left them alone Lucas and Roxy went to play with the blocks when they saw another girl and a guy.

Lucas: Hi! My name is Lucas, and this is my tween swister Roxanne.

Little girl: Hi I'm Haley

Little boy: and I'm Jake!

Haley: If you are twins how come you don't look alike?

Roxanne: Oh that's because I'm adopted.

Jake: Oh cool! Your name is too long can we call you Roxy?

Roxanne: Sure! Lucas calls me Anne but you guys can be our new best fwiends!

Haley: Great! You wanna play?

Lucas: Sure!

And there started a beautiful friendship.  Roxanne, Lucas, Jake, and Haley all through elementary they were the best friends.  Sticking together especially against Nathan who was their number one enemy…. But that was then and this is now.

AN: Hope you guys like it!!  This is just the beginning and the spelling errors were intentional! Sorry I had to make Nathan the bad person! Please Review!! Will continue if u like it!


	2. morning before hell

AN: Thank you to all my reviewers! In my story they are 17, so a year before seniors

"Hey, Anne! Get up! You'll be late for school!" called Lucas to his sister Roxanne. "Aww shut up Lucas! 5 more minutes!" Roxanne replied in annoyance. Lucas has had it. He went to her room and started to tickle her. "Now get up!" Lucas yelled as his sister tried desperately to get away. "Okay, okay! I don't see why I have to go to school. I mean my school is a private prep. I wish I have never entered that contest, then I would have never gotten the scholarship. So I can be with you guys in good old Tree Hill High" Roxanne said and sighed "Everyone there hates me except Mouth McFarlan" (AN: is that how you spell.?) Lucas sighed seeing how unhappy his sister was and replied "You deserve this. Going to Charleston prep school, means your smart and you deserve it. We all love you; me, Jake, and Hales. And beside one good friend there is better than none??" Roxanne sighed in defeat and said "You're right. I love you guys too. Let's go to mom's café first… I need an extra large French vanilla mocha latte to get through the first day of preps and brats." "Okay. Just get changed and I'll drive us to the café, then you can take the bus to school." Lucas said as he left Roxy's room. "Another day of hell" thought Roxy as she got changed

-10 minutes later-

Roxy finished changing into her uniform which was a plaid skirt, and white collar shirt, a tie and her school jacket. She rushed to the car and they were off to the café. When they arrived in the café, they were met with Jake and Haley's waves to their usual table. "Hey guys!" cried Haley "Aren't you glad schools back, I was getting so tired of summer with my parents and all my siblings back…" Haley babbled on and on. "Hales, I think besides Luke here you are the only one who is glad school is in session" Jake responded to his girlfriend giving her a long kiss afterwards to shut her up. "Get a room!" shouted both Luke and Roxy as their friends started a heavy make-out session. "Sorry" the couple mumbled as the pulled away. Just after Karen Roe arrived to take their orders Luke ordered eggs and coffee, Haley ordered a mocha latte and biscotti, Jake ordered pancakes and orange juice, while Roxy ordered 2 extra large French vanilla mocha lattes. Karen stared at her daughter and said "Rox, hon, you do realized that is a lot of caffeine and sugar?" Roxy replied "Yes mom, I know, I need it to get through the first day of hell!" while banging her head on the table. "Aww, it can't be that bad, at least you have mouth…. We have to go to school with the king of the jocks and asses and we know who that is…" replied Jake. "Nathan" they all said in unison, even Karen. "Okay, Roxy and Haley… I need you guys to work at the café after school. " "Okay" they replied with enthusiasm because they loved their jobs. "OhI have to go to the extra loft to work on it, need to put in all our equipment and make it our hang out haven!" Shouted Jake with much energy. "Yah, I'll go with" replied Luke. "Okay, I'll be back with your orders" Karen said and left the teens to talk among themselves as the gathered the morning before hell


	3. who had a day in heaven and who had it i...

Chapter 3

"Okay you guys see you all later!" Roxanne called as she boarded the bus to her school, while the others rode in Jake's car. Roxanne paid her fare and sat at her usual seat at the back of the bus. After thirty minutes she finally arrived at Charleston prep where she was met by her only friends, Mouth. "Hey Roxy!" called out Mouth trying to get past the hoards of people going the opposite direction. "Hi Mouth" Roxie called back to him as the met and hugged. "Ready for hell?" asked Mouth. "As ready as I'll ever be." Muttered Roxy with a sigh. "Okay, then I guess you don't want to hear my good news??" Mouth replied with a playful smirk on his face. "Okay don't play with me McFarlan, what's the new?" Roxy answered with her arms crossed. "Well…… Brad and Lisa are both away, Brad's in the Bahamas while Lisa's in Paris, they won't be coming back until next week!" Mouth told her with no cheer what so over. Roxy just stood there for a minute and started doing a happy dance infront of the whole student body, who was staring at her. She stopped and saw Mouth laughing she retorted in her defense saying "Well you'd dance like me if the people you hated the most are going to be gone until next week" and hit mouth in the chest and started walking into the wooden school doors of Charleston prep

-Back in Tree Hill-

"Wonder how Roxanne is holding up?" asked Haley to her boyfriend and best friend as they entered Tree Hill High. "With Charleston, who knows? Anyway Roxie said she'll come here later with Mouth." Answered Lucas with not much attention as he was staring at Brooke Davis, cheerleader. (AN: Brooke with be super OOC) Brooke has been Lucas' crush since grade 5. "Lucas, Earth to Luke!" called Jake as he maniacally waved his arms in front of him. "Sorry guys I must have zoned out." Lucas apologized. "Yah, zoned off to Davis land. Man she isn't going to go out with you she hangs out with Peyton and NATHAN, remember guy who hates you so much." Jake said while pointing to the laughing popular group. Just then Nathan spotted the trio and started to walk over with his flunkies right behind him.

Nathan: Well well another year and more losers come in here

Lucas: Another year and your ego gets bigger and bigger, by next year it will be so big you won't be able to fit in through the doors.

Peyton and Brooke laughed quietly at Lucas' remark gaining a glare from Nathan and a smile from Lucas.

Tim: Yah well you quit grade school basketball because you knew you sucked

Haley: No he didn't he quit cause you guys were no challenge to him

Nathan: Well well Tutor Girl why don't you bury your nose in your book and go back to being a little speck of dust in a world where we don't care

Jake: Well why don't you shrink and realize your not all that

Tim: Whatever freaks

Nathan: Let's go this is getting boring

As Nathan and his flunkies left, Brooke and Peyton shot an apologetic smile to the group and hurried off. Lucas smiled and faced Jake and gave him one of his famous you were saying looks. Jake just glared at him and walked towards his locker with Lucas and Haley trailing behind him. "This is going to be a long day!" Lucas thought as he tried his best to catch up to his friends.


	4. the beginning of a great yeari think

Chapter 4

-Roxy's 4th Period Human Services Class

Roxy was sitting talking to Mouth about her summer when the bell rang and Ms. Lizane, Roxy's Human Services Class teacher entered the class. "Good Morning class" greeted Ms. L "I have exciting news for all of you today!" she exclaimed facing the class "What you're leaving and going to a home and never coming back?" said one of the practical jokers of the class. "Funny Mr. Sumi, but no… 5 of you will spend 2 semesters in another school!" Ms. L answered. When she said this, the whole class sprung to life…hoping they were the ones chosen for this trip. A student at the back raised his hand, "Yes Rhyan" Ms. L asked. "Who is chosen for this trip?" Rhyan asked innocently. "I have chosen the 5 already…and next week on Monday, they will come here and they will take a car from here to the new school." Ms. L answered. "What school is it?" asked a kid way in the back. "The school is…Tree Hill High!" Ms. L exclaimed.

When she said this many kids looked dumbfounded, for they have never heard of a school called Tree Hill… all except Roxy and Mouth… who were now really wishing it was them chosen. "It is a school in a small town called Tree Hill about 45 minutes from here. Those chosen will be required to wear their school uniform during the first week… but after that…it is not necessary to wear them. So now the five will be:

Brad Wilkinson

Lisa Richards

Mandy Michaels

Mouth McFarlan

And finally…

Roxanne Roe"

Upon hearing her name…the rest of the day was a blur to Roxy.

-Lunch time- Lucas

"Today has been brutal! And its just half over!" cried Lucas as he plopped down on a seat in the courtyard beside Jake and Haley. "It can't be that bad" Haley said really happy with all her AP classes. "Yah it can… Mr. Broody has all of his classes today with Nathan, Tim, Brooke and Peyton…talk about bummer" said Jake laughing at his friend. Because of this Haley hit Jake in the head and tried to console Lucas

Roxy- After school

"I can't believe we get to spend a whole semester with Lucas and the gang!" Roxy exclaimed getting into Mouth's FERRARI 360. "You do realize that Brad, Lisa and Mandy will be there?" Mouth asked as he started the car and backed it out of the school parking lot. "Yeah! I thought it would be a bummer but the gang will be there." Roxy said as she started scanning the radio station and finally found a good song and started singing to it _"I'm gonna stop looking back and start moving on, Learn how to face my fears, Love with all of my heart, make my mark, I wanna leave something here_". Mouth then reached over to the radio button and turned it off. "No! I believe you but not this song again" Mouth complained "Fine" Roxy answered, normally she would fight but today she was too happy to care!

River Court

"Yo Skills lets go!" shouted Lucas. "Shouldn't we wait for the munchkin" replied Skills as he walked to the court with a ball in his hands, referring to Roxy. "Look here she comes" replied Lucas as Mouth's car pulled in.

"LUCAS" cried Roxy as she ran and pushed Lucas to the ground. "Day that bad?" asked

Lucas pushing Roxy off him. "No, it was better! Guess what guys!" cried Roxy as she stood up. "What?" they all exclaimed.

"FirstofallBradLisawerenothere,thenMs.Lchose5ofustospendawholesemesterinTreeHillHighandmeandmouthwerechosen.AndI'mreallyhappyeventhoughBrad,LisaandMandyarecoming!" Roxy answered in one breath. The gang just looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "okay.. Brad, Lisa…not here today. Me and Mouth studying in Tree Hill High for 2 whole semester…comprende?" Roxy said slowly. "Ohhhhhhhhh" said the gang in unision when suddenly Haley stopped and hugged her best friend. "Your coming here! I'm not going to be the only girl this year…even if it is only for 2 semsters out of the 3!" she exclaimed! " I know…now lets play some ball before I have to go to work" said Roxy stealing the ball from a shocked Lucas.

AN: THERE it is! Read and Review…should I have the whole scene with the bus and some guys getting kicked off the team..or should I put Lucas and Jake into the bball team a different way?

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
